gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hello Goodbye
Hello Goodbye ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Hallo Hölle!, und wird von Finn, Mercedes und Rachel mit den New Directions gesungen. Der Song wird als Teil der Wochenaufgabe des Glee Clubs gesungen, Songs mit dem Wort "Hello" zu performen. Der Song treibt Rachel wegen ihrer Gefühle zu Finn die Tränen in die Augen. Am Ende rennt sie von der Bühne, worauf Finn sich zu ihr umdreht, um nach ihr zu sehen. Da Original stammt von The Beatles aus deren Album "Magical Mystery Tour" aus dem Jahr 1967. Charts Lyrics Finn (und Rachel): You say yes I say no (You say stop) (I say go, go, go!) (Oh no!) Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: You say goodbye and I say hello Hello, hello! I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello Hello, hello! I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello Finn und Rachel (mit New Directions): I say high You say low You say why and I say (I don't know!) Oh no! Finn und Rachel mit New Directions (New Directions): You say goodbye and I say hello (Hello) Hello, hello! (Hello) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Goodbye) (Hello) Hello, hello! (Hello) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Goodbye) Finn (mit Rachel): Why, why, why, why, why, why (do you say goodbye, goodbye?) Finn, Mercedes und Rachel: Oh no! Finn mit New Directions: You say goodbye Finn und Rachel mit New Directions (New Directions): And I say hello (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!) Hello, hello (Hello, goodbye!) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!) Hello, hello (Hello, goodbye!) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello Finn (New Directions): You say yes (I say yes) I say no (But I may mean no) Finn und Rachel (New Directions): You say stop (I can stay) And I say go, go, go (Till it's time to go!) Oh no! Finn und Rachel mit New Directions (New Directions): You say goodbye and I say hello (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!) Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Hello, goodbye!) (Hello) Hello, hello (Hello) (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!) (Rachel: Hello!) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Hello, goodbye!) (Hello) Hello, hello (Hello) (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Oh, oh) Finn und Rachel: Hello! (New Directions: Oh, oh) Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Hello... Mercedes: Oh, oh, oh, oh! Rachel mit Finn und New Directions (Mercedes): Hey-la! Hey, hey, hey-lo-la! Hey-la! Hey, hey, hey-lo-la! (Hey, hey, hey-lo-la!) Hey-la! Hey, hey, hey-lo-la! (Rachel: Hey-lo-laaaa!) Hey-la! Hey, hey, hey-lo-la! (Hey-la!) (Rachel: Hey, hey, yeah!) Rachel mit Finn (New Directions): Hey-la! Hey, hey, hey-lo-la! (I say hello! Hello, hello!) Hey-la! Hey, hey, hey-lo-la! (I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello) (Mercedes: Say hello!) Hey-la! Hey, hey, hey-lo-la! (Hello, hello! I don't know why you say goodbye) Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: I say hello (New Directions: Oh, oh) Finn und Rachel: Hello (New Directions: Oh, oh) Hello... Trivia *Das ist die zweite Gruppennumer mit schwarz/weißer Kleidung. Die erste war Keep Holding On, die dritte Toxic, die vierte One of Us, die fünfte Fix You und die sechste This Is The New Year. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones